A Journey Far Away
by Gingi131
Summary: "Leaving home, such a strange idea to me. Taking a space pod and just leaving it all behind. Family, friends, rivals... the thought was dizzying."
1. Chapter 1

Leaving home, such a strange idea to me. Taking a space pod and just leaving it all behind. Family, friends, rivals... the thought was dizzying. Dying on the other hand, would be worse. How could I even get off the planet? The military would be after me, and maybe even Frieza's army... I can't think about this now. Its only holding me back. I slowly raised off the ground, watching my energy swirl around me. I... I am leaving home.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga or the anime of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This story is not being used for profit, and all characters except a few original ones I added are not owned by me. All credit for this story goes to Akira Toryamia, Funimation, and Fuji TV.

Slowly I open my eyes to the blinding light shining seeping through my window blinds. I bring myself to a sitting position, looking around my tiny, cramped room. I sigh as I stand. My mother

yells from my open door.

"Finally up I see?" she yells.

She is not the prettiest woman of the saiyan race, infact far from it. Everybody really likes her for her personality, and that's what attracted my father to her. I do not think of him much anymore, nor do I remember much. He went missing while defending a nearby planet, and I took it really hard when I learned of his disappearance, and she did as well.

"Not very gladly," I mutter. I am still wearing my pajamas, consisting of some hides of animals.

"There are still a few hours before school, you know. You should go and gather up your friends! They always like to see you," My mother replies.

"I'll go see if any of them are still awake, then." I reply back.

I walk back from the large circular living room, back into my tiny room. Folded on my nightstand are some clothes for the day. A black shirt that wears like an undershirt and some baggy pants and my boots. I throw them on, before walking past my mother sitting in the living room. We do not exchange another word as I walk out into the city.

The two glowing suns reflect brightly off the red sand. Some cities here have paved roads, but ours are just sand footpaths carved over time. I begin to walk to my left, past tall white buildings. Ours is one of the poorest looking buildings in the entire town, with only two rooms and one story. I get made fun of sometimes, but I shrug it off. I see a few kids run down a alleyway giggling, a woman on a balcony... Then my friend, Haku.

Haku is a pretty skinny person, not the strongest either. He stands up for himself with his words, and in one case, granted him a beating. I wave, and finally he notices me.

"Hey, Gingi!" He booms.

As I walk closer to him, I begin to speak.

"Hey Haku, how's it going?" I say, in the middle of a yawn.

"Not much. Got up early this morning, I went and trained with my dad."

"Huh." I stutter.

"Something wrong?" he says. I ignore him and we begin to walk, and as normal with Haku, he begins to talk again.

"There is supposed to be a launch today. Soldiers, I think." He bellows.

"To what place?" I ask.

"No idea. It's gonna happen a few minutes before school starts." He says, as he motions me to follow him.

We pick up the pace and start turning corners. Everyone in the town except me seems to know every nook and cranny in this place. I get lost very easy here. We do not speak another word the whole time we walk. I know I annoy Haku, and he annoys me. We try to stay quiet when we can, but we like to check up on each other often. We finally reach the end of the town, leading out unto a sea of red sand and stone peeking up from the ground.

"I guess we'll just have to wait." Haku says. I sigh and sit down on the end of the pavement, and he does as well.

"Gingi, iv'e wondered this... Do you ever want to be a soldier?" Haku says quietly.

"I've asked myself that to, Haku... I don't even want to think about the future." I utter.

"This next year is our last year in school. All men want to be soldiers, for the saiyan pride... but I think i'm with you. We may be forced to, though." he lets out silently.

A few minutes later, I almost doze off with the hands holding up my head. I hear Haku stand and yell my name. When I look up, a bright light shines almost as bright as the suns. It's a soldier, and I will bet this is the happiest moment of his life. I wish I could find the thing that would make me feel that happy.

"We need to get going, Gingi!" Haku says. I guess I must have just been mesmerized staring at the saiyan pod. We both jog side by side, and get back on to the main road. I let Haku get ahead of me, then I let him keep going farther. I don't like being seen with him in public that much. I like him alright, just not enough to show it to all the people who hate him. I run around some of the twist and bends of the buildings, and then school comes into view.

A few of the people I know are still dwindling outside, almost always late to class. I jog up to the doors, and crack them open before jumping in. Not too many people in the lobby. The offices are to my left, and the nurses to my right. My first class is general education. I always hated waking up to go to that class. We almost never bring books into class. The only good thing about the class is I get to share it with my close freind, Horen, and his girlfreind, Maimo.

I walk quickly down the halls and into the classroom. Maimo is there, but Horen is not. I sit right behind Maimo.

"Hi, Gingi!" she blurts.

"Hey, Maimo. Where's Horen?

"No clue, I saw him walk in..." she responds.

"Oh look at that. Neat." I whisper as a few other saiyans walk in. They are the ones I hate.

They are the trouble makers, the rejects almost everyone hates. Their names are Koma, the leader, Zuna, the limp and weak one, and Shi, the strongest one. I have a good, justified reason to

hate them too. They messed with the girl I like. Her name is Noko. She is not that pretty, but defiantly up there. Her personality though, has a few guys chasing her. I told her one day I liked her, and she admitted she liked me too. We never got around to dating, though.

The fools were making fun of one guy for hitting on her. I was with her at the time. She decided to defend the poor guy, making smart remarks and generally having the upper hand in the argument. It got pretty heated, so I stepped in. Making smart remarks at me, we both charged our energy up quite alot. I'm surprised that wasn't my first true fight. No one stopped us, we both just weened away from the bickering.

The teacher storms into the classroom, slamming the door, and walking up behind his podium in the middle of the room.

"Today we will be reviewing our math lessons. Four days from now a test is coming. Be ready. I'm going to give you most of the class right now to study. Discuss with classmates. Go."

Maimo unfolded a crumpled sheet of paper from her pocket, and I saw it contained notes.

"Hey Maimo, would you like to study together?" I asked.

Immediately as Maimo turned around, I heard snickers coming from the back of the class. Looking over my shoulder, I catch a glance at Koma's little posse smirking at me. I turn fully back in my seat, ready to give a remark.

"What?" I say fiercely.

"Just you and your woman, that's all." Says the scrawny Zuna.

"Today is not the day, fellas." I remark.

They laugh again at me.

"Now turn back around, kiddy." The giant Shi growls.

"Watch your tongue."

"Excuse me?!" Blurts Shi as he stands, his desk sliding away slightly.

"You heard me. Now sit down." I antagonize.

The teacher glanced at Shi, but looked back down. I was hoping he would stop him.

Shi walks over to me, right beside my desk with my right side against the wall.

He points at me, and makes a face of pure anger.

"You don't know who you are messing with. You can take us all three on in the middle of this class if you would like. Just be ready to die."

At this point I was shaking viciously. I knew he was feeding off my fear, but the only person I could take on would be Zuna. I know Maimo had already turned around, and I decided not to say a word. For the rest of the class I just stared at my desk, acting like I was doing something. I was too scared and too embarrassed to look back at them.

"Alright, class is over. Get out." The teacher said. There was no way I was going to pass his test if I didn't study. I left the classroom fast, and so did Maimo.

"Are you alright?" she says before we split paths into different hallways. I ignore her and continue. I have my next and final class which is very long, fight educational course. The class took forever. I have no friends in there. We practiced vanishing, which is moving very fast in small bursts, and your opponent will not be able to see you or track you, but you can still attack and block while vanishing. Vanishing and overall strength are my best abilities. I find ki energy hard to use, and flying is a bit confusing to me.

I begin to walk out of the classroom, and back down the hallway. I always talk to Noko and walk with her as we go separate ways to our homes. I see her down the hallway, moving a bit slower than me. I catch up to her.

"Hey, Noko. How's it going?"

"Alright. I've been dying to ask you, what happened in general education?" She ponders.

"Nothing. Just some retards.

"Oh." She says. It looks like she doesn't want to talk today, as we walk out the doors. She walks her way and I walk mine. She says goodbye, and I do the same.

I walk along the sand footpaths, a long walk home. As I turn the corner going to my house, there is a large hill like bump that I have to cross to get home. It is a very open wide space. I begin to walk up the dune.

Then I see a head over the sand. Then a body. Then the legs. I get the jitters as I realize it is Koma. His friends are not around.

"Iv'e been waiting for you here. I know what ways you walk. So, it was quite the stunt you pulled today." He says.

I look around for other people, or an easy escape route, but none shows up. I feel my adrenaline kick in.

"Get out of my way. You started that today." I yell as I walk closer to him. He comes up right in my face.

"Yeah, i'm going to finish it too. I'm not moving. If you think you can get away with such a disrespectful thing to do to us, you're wrong." He says.

"Shut up and move before I rip your ears off." I say, trying to make him go away.

"You don't talk to me that way!" He screams.

I see his fist vanish and appear just in time for me to guard it. I take a step back after he throws it, and look at him in a face of shock and madness.

"Bring it on kiddo, before I bring it for you!" He yells.

I see fists being flown at me at a surreal speed. I attempt to counter attack, by attacking him. All of our attacks meet dead center and cancel each other. The sand around us start to go in a circle around our energy. We keep moving even faster.

It gets kind of confusing, trying to fight at that speed. It looks like you have eight arms, and trying to control each one of these images is very disorienting.

Me and Koma both get the same Idea as we vanish. We both are attacking and defending while warping at this immeasurable speed. I can only tell how fast we are moving by the sand kicking up. I only see it rise, then it seems to float in mid-air. I am moving faster than sand can fall.

My face and my entire body stings as more of my hits land, and more of his land.

We stop warping, but we do not stop the attacks. I can feel my pride and morale slowly rise... he is getting exhausted. By now he cannot keep up with my attacks. I am warping from back to front, side to side watching the sand kick away. I see his clothes getting ripped and blood pour from cuts I have made. I warp behind him, but I am meeting with a strong elbow right in my face. I fly back a few feet, and I see him make a large ki ball. It hits me hard as I lie on the sand, the explosion of the sand making my ears ring.

I fly a few feet to the left, landing on my feet. I breath heavily, now blood begins to drip from some of my wounds.

"Back off, now. I know you are weaker than you act now." I say.

He seems to swallow his pride, as he walks to the left, and I walk to the right, keeping an eye on each other. I was expecting him to try and get the last word, but none comes out of me or him. I look back towards the cluster of buildings in which my house lies. I see energy waving in the air. A soldier flies above the battle ground. He saw it all.

I begin to sprint while looking at him, but he doesn't notice me, but flies towards Koma's direction. I was shaking heavily as I ran. I still had the jitters from the fight. The suns were blaring a intense heat, which only made it worse. I run finally onto the footpath of our village. I sprint past people on the street, and they stare at me like I am some kind of maniac. In truth right now I am. A intense flare of anger, adrenaline and remorse run through my veins. My home comes into sight.

I sprint into the door, and it flings open. I slam it while looking behind me. Our living room is also our dining room, a large table with two seats lies behind the couch. My mother is setting the table, and I see her look at me, and shiver at the thought of her seeing me like this.

"..S...Son?"

"I'm sorry mom... I was just walking home, then Koma..."

"Oh, I hate that boy. I'm guessing that you won?" my mother asks. I nod.

"Yes, but... a soldier saw it all." I say regrettably.

"I don't care right now. We need to get you to stop bleeding." she says.

She weaves some bandages on my arm and on my forehead as I explain all that happened that day and during the fight. She seemed somewhat worried. We did not speak another word as we ate. I ate at least fifteen bowls of soup, then headed to my room and lied down. What was she so worried about? I know Koma's dad is in some sort of covenant. It shouldn't bother me to much. I feel weak and sleepy from the fight, and from eating. My eyelids close as I drift off...

I jerk from my sleep with a fright. The sun beams through my window. It is now sunset. I must have slept a long time. Something... Something is wrong. I jump from my bed, and look through the door. My mom is not there! I go into a panic as I look for her, then follow the circular wall of the living room and to the door. It is cooled down drastically. The people are acting normal, although a few look at me oddly. I must look as panicked as I feel. I run to my neighbors house, and bang on the door. A fat man steps into the door frame, wearing his undergarments.

"Have you seen my mother!?" I ask frantically.

"No. Did she leave? I know she hardly ever does. Is something wrong?"

I sprint away not saying a word, trying to think. I know where Koma's house is. It's at least a start. His house is a average sized one, located at the edge of the town next to ours. I run Through the same sand dunes in which I fought. A few black trees dot to my left. I sprint through the unfamiliar paved streets of Koma's town. The people ignore me as I run.

I finally see his house. I sprint up the small deck and bang on the door. No answer. I begin to consider knocking it down, but instead I hop off the deck and run to the back of the house. The entire way behind this is just the red desert that goes on for seemingly ever. No towns for hundreds of miles. A small set of steps and a wide cellar door is at the back of the house. That's it. I can sense it. I walk up to the steps, and nearly jump out of my skin.

It was the muscly titan, Shi. The doors swing open as he flies up the steps. His fist connects right with my face, and I fly far back onto the wavy red sand. I glance up just in time to see Koma and the scrawny Zuna appear from the cellar. I stand up, as they form into a line.

"So, you actually came." Said Koma. He still had scratch marks from our fight. The sand blows away in small intervals with the light, cold wind.

"You see, I don't take that. I've killed before, Gingi. You know that? The last guy hated me, and he stole from me. So I beat him down. He died three hours later. This is going to be a repeat with a different reason. You are a disgrace to the saiyans.

I stand still and wait for something to happen. All of them stare at me, and I stare at them. Koma looks to both of his sides, at Zuna and Shi. He looks me right in the eye.

"...Go."

All three of them rush at me at once. Zuna warps, Shi flies and Koma runs. Zuna comes to me first, throwing shots with a good pace. I am able to block them all with ease. Koma reaches me next, and blends his shots in with Zuna's. I feel my body sting and burn with the shots they begin to land. I can't keep up with both of them. Then Shi reaches me, and the blood starts flying.

I feel all of their shots, but I can't see them as I can't keep up with all three of them at this point. Koma and Zuna back off, and Shi hits me with a big shot that sends me in the air. Koma warps above me, and with his fists locked together, I feel him hit me on the top of my head as I come crashing down into the sand. I lay on my stomach in pain. I roll over in the small crater my body has made, and I see them all standing a few feet away, looking at me with grins. My back faces the house as I stand up.

"I told you. You can win, Gingi. You are unfit for this society, and for life in general.

My anger flares up. I have to fight for my mother. I have to win. I wrap my tail around my waist, and prepare to fight again. I cough and blood hurls out of my mouth as I look up at my opponents.

I am going to lose. My mother, my life... I feel regret for all my actions. I shouldn't have fought him in the first place. The disrespect he could have taken. Him being beaten he could not.

"I will fight for my pride, my life, and my mother. I will kill you, Koma." I say, as I stumble closer to them.

I stop and stare them in the eyes. I hear the sand kick up behind me. Someone has just landed from flying beside me. I look both ways, and a smile cracks from me, cheek to cheek.

Horen stands to the left.

Haku stands to the right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We saw the commotion of the energy and all of you flying." loudmouths Haku.

"We thought we should come check it out." Horen says.

Horen is a really large, really strong guy. I know I stand a chance of beating Koma's gang now. The air is cool and both suns are setting on each side of the horizon. The wind still slightly blows as all of us stare at Koma's posse. We stay like that for minutes.

"So. I guess my dad will be finished soon. I tried to stop him Gingi, but he has had a rough life, and a rough day. I doubt your mother is okay." says Koma with a chuckle.

My anger boils up, and I can see that same intensity in Horen and Haku. We stare and I worry about my mother, what could happen to her?

"Koma, we are finishing this. Now."

I was the first one to dash at Koma, then Horen rushed for Shi, and Haku rushed for Zuna. The fists and the sand begin flying, as me and Koma engage. Immediately I am met with pain and shame. All my energy was drained when all three of them attacked me. The fists still fly at me, as my body gives up on trying to fight. I have no idea of how Horen and Haku are doing, but I can't focus on that now.

Blood pours from my cuts, and bruises appear from the shots I have taken, as I fly back and hit hard on the sand. I look up, and Koma is not standing infront of me anymore. He is attacking Haku with Zuna. My fear spikes as Haku is relentlessly beaten, the two saiyans doing the job. Haku hits the ground hard.

All three of them proceed to attack Horen, and he manages to hold his own for a little while. Not long enough. He is launched into the air, and falls with a thud and a flurry of red sand.

I try to stand, and I suceed. I stand holding my arm, and my knees bent inwards. My body hurts all over, and I feel like I am at the brink of fainting. I have to fight for my mother.

"Give it up, Gingi. It's over. Your strongest freinds are down. Notice that through your concussions?" boasts Koma.

I take glances at my allies. Haku lies motionless. I fear the worst. Horen squirms and grunts in pain, and I feel awful for him. How could I have got them involved in this?

My three opponents are standing near Koma's house. My mother has to be in that cellar. Trying to get to it with them in the way is suicide.

Thats it. If I kill them with this, I will have no regrets.

I feel my body surge with a great energy. my hand goes out to my side, and the energy swirls and glows in my hand. The ki is a bright, blinding white.

I can see the fear in all of their faces as the energy swirls into a ball in my hand. I wait for the moment.

Now!

I raise my hand and shoot the energy in a beam with all of my might. The energy expands into a great beam as it hurdles at a speed unlike any other. I can't tell if it hits them, but if it did, it just went through them and past them. Right towards the town.

My mind races with helpless thoughts as the beam shoots at the village. I drop to my knees as the beam ends, and the explosion begins.

The town goes up in a giant boom. The crashes and booms explode in my ears. It just hit the town. _**It just hit the town!**_

My eyes water as I lower my hand, and I see no one standing there. It missed, and I just killed so many people. I don't get it. It doesn't feel real. It doesn't hit me that I have just done the worst evil that can be done. Murder.

I feel a hand hit the back of my neck, and I collapse to the sand. Zuna just hit me in a pressure point. That was his hand. I lost.

My eyes slowly close as I drift into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I slowly open my eyes. My stomach is stinging with hunger and my body lurches for energy. I am still lying on the sand, the suns burning overhead. It was sunset I fought Koma's guys, so it has to have been half a day. We have no night on planet Vegeta, it's hard to tell time. I can hardly move now, as I attempt to stand. I slam back down with a thud. I slowly twist my head. Neither Shi or Haku lay where they were before. I lay like this on the sand for at least four hours before I finally see movement. A soldier flies overhead, and another energy follows it.

The energy make a sharp turn downward and land somewhere close behind me.

"That's him?" asks a deep voice.

"Yes. He came over here after he killed his mother, still looking to take it out on someone."

The second voice is Koma's. I don't care about fighting him now, but I do care about what he said. Killed my mother? Taking it out on someone?

"Alright then, you head back to the complex. I will take it from here." the deep voice states. That has to be the soldier that I saw flying.

The sound of footsteps walk behind me, and then a pair of boots step infront of me. The soldier takes a knee. He is a strong looking person, tall and buff.

"Are you awake? Can you move?" he asks.

"Not really..." I say.

"Well, tough luck. Get up. Now." he says firmly.

I try to stand, and under the pressure I manage to.

"Follow me. Don't straggle."

The soldier lifts off the ground, and I do the same. Why was Koma with him, though? I have to follow him wherever he takes me. Maybe I can bring Koma justice. We fly over the town, and my muscles and bruises ache. Dried blood covers my ripped clothes. We fly at a brisk pace, past the town and into the wasteland of sand.

We fly for almost twenty minutes before I see a military complex in the distance. We begin to lower towards it. What are they taking me here for? We do not head for the main complex, rather towards a small building a little bit aways from the cluster of military buildings. We land infront of it. A man stands there. He is wearing a type of suit. He is very short and very skinny, with a very deep voice.

"Come with me." says the man in the suit.

He shoves open the doors, and we decend a staircase. We walk past endless numbers of twisting hallways filled to the brim with rooms. Finally we reach a tiny room with a desk and a chair infront of it. I sit down, and I know what is coming.

"So. We understand you were mad. Just why would you do the worst evil imaginable? You are a disgrace." The man says.

"Excuse me? If you would let me tell my side of the story, I-"

"There is no side of the story for you. You killed eleven people. You imploded four homes. You are the worst example of a saiyan possible." he says.

It hits me at that moment. I didn't even think about it during or after the fight... that beam of energy I made hit the town. I commited murder.

"Wait, four homes and eleven people? I didn't think that many could-"

"Two people lived in house one. One person in house two. Four in house three. Three in house four. Then your mother. That's eleven."

"Wait... My mother!?"

**"Yes. Your mother was found dead."**


	4. Chapter 4

My body quivers in fear, my eyes sting with sadness. I killed my mother in that blast? I couldn't have, she was in Koma's basement, I know it! They were all fighting me though.. it must have been Koma's dad, he is in that covenant after all.

My anger flares up as I stand, slamming my hands on the mans desk, making a few knick knacks fall off as I stare him down.

"You can say anything you want, punish me with anything, but you will not utter a word about my mother! She is the last thing I have, and whatever happened to her I did not do it!"

"Security!" the man screams.

A few moments later two muscular men grab me, and attempt to restrain me. I struggle as they force me down another twist of hallways. Finally we reach someplace with clean, spotless jail cells. They throw me in as the door locks itself. I go almost immediately and sit on the bed that lies in the cell, burying my face in my hands. Tears begin to roll down my cheeks with the sadness of my mother's death.

Was she actually dead? Was it painful? Was it fast? So many questions surge through my mind as my head begins to throb.

Everything was going so fast. I was locked in a cell after that man told me that my mother was... dead.

Dead? It can't be. How? I'm not even sad, I know it isn't true...

Slowly, it begins to hit me... my mother was in that basement. Someone killed her.

I must have stared straight ahead for an hour. I did not move, all I did was think. I was beginning to feel sad, but I was confused. Why wasn't I even sad?

A tear swelled in my eye, but I wiped it away. I would not cry. I would not show weakness. I would however, have revenge.

All three of them. All three of them will pay with blood and death. I am not even going to think. I am going to act.

Breaking out of this cell would be suicide, I must find another way out.

I lie on the bed with my mind racing. Eventually I feel tired enough to fall asleep, and I do.

I spent four days in that cell. They fed me well, kept me hydrated... but all the time I hated it. I tried to make a plan, but I quickly realised there was no planning. I was going to die. Either way, I would have no revenge. One way this could end is if I am not executed and forced to stay here for the rest of my being. The second way is that I am executed. That's it.

Sometime late on the fourth day, two men in soldier suits come to my cell. My heart races as they force the door open.

"Out." one of them says.

We walk through the twisting underground hallways, until we reach the stairs leading to the surface. As we walk up, they set me in some kind of handcuffs. What kind of material is this? It makes my hands and my arms feel numb and limp. They must want to make sure I don't escape them. A new man in a suit stands at the top of the stairs.

"Lets go through this one more time," the man begins. "You started making fun of Koma and his friends in class, and when Koma was walking home, you attacked him. You lost, and in your rage you got in an argument with your mother. In a extreme rage, you hit her and accidentally killed her. She was found dead inside of your home. You then went after Koma and his friends with your friends. In the fight, you killed ten people with a blast. Your friends died in the fight. You were brought here. Sound correct?"

"Wait one minute, my mother was found in my house? And my friends are dead?" I ask.

"Yes and yes."

So Haku and Horen died in the fight. Koma set my mother's body inside of my house.

What is this anger I feel? Every fiber of my being wants to break away into something... awful.

The men push me through the door and out into the light of the sunset. We begin to walk along a path carved from the sand.

After walking for nearly ten minutes, I utter a question.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Your execution. Where else?"

I knew it. I was going to die.

We walk for a little while longer, my arms still limp. We are deep in the middle of nowhere.

My friends are dead. My mother is dead. Ten unknown people are dead.

My arms feel tense as I spread them out and the restraining handcuffs break.

My hands hit the soldiers right in the face. I was going to fight here.

I would win. This is for my mother, my friends, and those innocents. I will either get revenge or die trying.


End file.
